Conversation personnelle (post 5x22)
by Dolarsback
Summary: Suite de ce qui pourrait se passer après le 5x22. Enfin, ils ont cette conversation sur ce qu'ils ressentent l'un envers l'autre. Malheureusement, ils savent que rien n'est possible entre eux. OS.


_Bonjour ! _

_Voilà un petit os qui imagine une suite après le 5x22._

_Le français n'est pas ma langue natale et à vrai dire ce texte est surtout un exercice mais je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de le mettre en ligne. Par contre, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs de syntaxes. ^^_

_Voila, enjoy._

* * *

Teresa Lisbon se retrouvait rarement désemparée au point de ne plus savoir gérer ses sentiments; avec toutes ses années dans la police elle savait comment les refouler et garder la tête froide. Cependant, devant ce spectacle effroyable qui montrait Lorelei annoncer le nom des sept personnes qui pourraient être Red John, elle se fichait complètement de faire tomber son masque professionnel. Elle connaissait ces gens, elle avait joué au poker avec certains d'entre eux, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Et puis, que voulait dire Red John lorsqu'il disait que les règles avaient changés ? Le tueur se fichait de sa renommée maintenant ? Il comptait tout simplement tuer tous les éléments heureux de Patrick Jane ? Jane... cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'il se tenait devant la fenêtre, refusant de regarder la jeune femme. Quant à elle, son regard était bloqué sur l'écran de l'ordinateur éteint. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience de ce que cela signifiait, la menace que jetait Red John sur eux-tous, il avait encore une fois eu un pas d'avance sur eux et il les narguait.

- Vous devriez y aller.

Elle se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix qui avait toujours le regard rivé vers la fenêtre. Elle le regardait d'un œil inquiet, il cachait à perfection ses sentiments, lui. Cependant, elle n'était pas dupe, son pire ennemi venait de lui faire sans nul doute la plus grande leçon qu'il n'ait jamais reçu, c'était impossible qu'il ne soit pas bouleversé. Elle rebaissa son regard et soupira, il s'éloignait une fois de plus, lui révélait 30% des choses; elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait déjà un plan pour découvrir qui était le tueur parmi ces sept suspects et qu'il n'allait pas le lui révéler tant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'elle. Voilà tout ce qu'elle était : un pion dans une partie entre deux grands manipulateurs. Elle n'avait plus aucunes raison de rester ici et suivi le conseil de Jane mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte du grenier, elle sentit une main sur son bras l'arrêtant dans son élan. Elle se tourna vers Jane en fronçant les sourcils, attendant une explication.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait mille et une raisons de s'excuser auprès d'elle bien entendu mais celle-ci devina que ce n'était pas pour une raison particulière. Il reprit la parole comprenant qu'elle ne savait quoi répondre.

- Désolé de vous avoir entraîné dans tout ça. Je suis un idiot, je n'aurai jamais dû vous impliquer à ce point et maintenant vous êtes en danger par ma faute.

Elle le regarda surprise, elle n'avait pas songé au fait que sa vie soit en danger. Enfin, elle l'était tous les jours donc ce n'était pas la première chose à laquelle elle avait songé après avoir visionné la vidéo. Elle s'était inquiétée pour la vie de son consultant mais certainement pas de la sienne.

- En danger ? Jane, je suis en danger tous les jours donc inutiles de vous excuser.

Elle fit un petit sourire pour accompagner ses propos mais le regard de son consultant changea; ne reflétant plus de impassibilité mais de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Il serra plus fort le bras de Lisbon qu'il avait toujours dans les mains et dit d'une voix légèrement plus haute.

- On ne parle pas d'un simple criminel là Lisbon mais de Red John ! S'il veut vous prendre la vie, il le fera et je ne pense pas que vous ferez le poids.

Elle sentit de la colère montée en elle, et se dégagea de l'emprise de Jane.

- Je suis flic depuis un bout de temps Jane, je sais me défendre mais je suis heureuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes capacités, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte que celle de Jane.

Il roula des yeux et s'éloigna de Lisbon en lui jetant un regard presque suppliant.

- Bordel Lisbon ça n'a rien à voir avec vos talents de flic ! Il a des acolytes de partout ! L'un des membres de l'équipe pourrait en être un ! Donc non, vous ne pourriez pas lui échapper même avec vos talents de flics !

- Eh bien soit, il m'attraperait mais Jane ce n'est pas ma vie qui est la plus en danger dans l'histoire.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes d'un air indéchiffrable et s'approcha lentement de l'agent.

- Au contraire Lisbon, c'est votre vie qui est la plus en danger.

Elle fronça les sourcils quelques instants et devant le regard insistant de Jane, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui s'éloigna du mentaliste, allant se poster vers la chaise qu'elle occupait il y a quelques minutes. Elle devait partir, elle le savait mais quelque chose la retenait. Sans doute ne pouvait-elle laisser Jane comme ça. Rester signifiait cependant avoir une conversation personnelle qu'elle ne désirait vraiment pas mais qui était inévitable. Cependant, pouvaient-ils encore fuir cette fameuse conversation ? Ils le faisaient depuis un ans mais Lisbon savait qu'ils devraient l'avoir un jour ou l'autre.

Trois fois.

Trois fois en un an le même mot était revenu. Jane l'avait prononcé puis Lorelei et enfin Barlow. A vrai dire, elle avait l'intention de parler à Jane il y à quelques heures alors qu'ils étaient dans sa voiture mais il l'avait coupé dans son élan en lui révélant que Bertram était dans la liste. Une façon comme une autre de repousser cette conversation mais maintenant ils n'avaient plus aucun prétextes.

Jane savait très bien à quoi songeait Lisbon en ce moment et il restait immobile attendant le moment où elle choisirait quoi faire. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison d'éviter une conversation personnels, plus aucuns prétextes. Il ne voulait pas parler mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Qu'allait se jouer dans les quelques minutes à venir ? Leur amitié. Ils allaient en ressortir déchirés, ils le savaient. Voyant que sa patronne ne prenait pas de décisions, il se décida de parler.

- Nous ne devons pas avoir cette conversation, Lisbon.

- Je sais.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Plus aucun des deux ne se cachaient derrière un masque, leur inquiétude étant plus que visible. Il pensa que la discussion était bouclée et qu'ils allaient encore une fois se fuir l'un et l'autre mais Lisbon prit enfin sa décision.

- Je sais mais nous allons quand même l'avoir, dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée.

- Lisbon nous...

- Vous vous rappelez.

Il baissa son regard sachant très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Oui je m'en rappelle, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers son lit improvisé.

Lisbon soupira un bon coup et reposa sa question qui datait d'il y a un an maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Ça signifiait ce que cela signifiait Lisbon.

Cela suffisait à Lisbon. Elle comprit le message et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle aurait dû partir, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Elle l'avait déjà fait dans le passé et pas qu'avec Jane. Ses frères, Greg, Bosco; elle était la reine de la fuite, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

- Et vous Lisbon, vous pensez à moi dans votre lit hein ? Plaisanta Jane en tentant de faire redescendre la tension dans la pièce.

Elle rougit en songeant tout d'un coup au sous-entendu de cette phrase; dans le moment elle n'avait pas pensée que cela pouvait être interprété de plusieurs façons et elle rougit de plus belle. Elle l'entendit rire et elle comprit qu'il la taquinait. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et sourit timidement à son interlocuteur. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes pensif.

- Je suis le seul à avoir parlé, fit-il remarquer

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais comment dire ce genre de choses ? Elle n'avait jamais été douée avec ses sentiments et encore plus pour se confier. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre comme le faisait Jane il y a quelques minutes refusant de croiser son regard. Chacun son tour comme on disait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna par réflexe. Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de Jane et elle sentit sa main descendre lentement sur son bras puis son avant-bras pour finir sur sa main.

- Je suis perdue Jane. Nous ne devrions pas avoir cette conversation parce que nous ne sommes pas censé avoir des...,

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase ne voulant pas dire le mot qu'elle redoutait.

- Sentiment ? Compléta Jane d'une voix douce.

- Oui, des sentiments. Je ne sais plus travailler objectivement Jane, il y a cinq ans, jamais je n'aurai accepté votre... partenariat avec Lorelei, c'est totalement immoral mais vous me faites oublier mes valeurs. Honnêtement, j'ai peur de ce que je deviens mais je continue tout de même à vous aider et ce n'est pas normal.

Il savait tout ça évidemment mais l'entendre lui faisait du mal, s'il était raisonnable il partirait mais il était égoïste et Lisbon le lui rappelait. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus juste et bienveillante qu'il ait rencontré mais toutes ses histoires lui faisaient prendre des décisions qu'on ne pouvait juger de juste ou bienveillant. Il ne savait quoi répondre, là encore s'il n'était pas égoïste, il lui aurait proposé de partir mais il ne le ferait pas.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en baissant la tête.

C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait lui fournir, et évidemment que ce n'était pas suffisant mais c'était la seule chose sincère qu'il pouvait dire. Lisbon soupira, elle devrait renvoyer cet homme qui lui faisait prendre des décisions totalement insensés par moment mais tout comme Jane ne pouvait partir; elle ne pouvait lui obliger.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif. Je devrai vous renvoyer ou donner l'affaire Red John à une autre équipe pour que vous partiez mais je ne le fais pas.

Jane fit un mouvement brusque lorsqu'il entendit la fin de sa phrase; elle avait tort. Incroyablement tort.

- Je resterai même si vous n'aviez plus en charge l'affaire Red John, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis resté lorsque Bosco l'avait.

- Je parle d'une équipe hors CBI. Vous étiez resté pour avoir accès au bureau de Bosco facilement.

Il la regarda bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes; évidemment que c'était une raison pour laquelle il était resté mais ce n'était pas la seule.

- Lisbon, j'aime cette équipe. Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby sont très sympathiques, je me suis habitué à leur compagnie et d'ailleurs, je n'en reviens pas qu'ils ne me détestent pas depuis tout ce temps. J'aime aussi résoudre des enquêtes malgré mes propos à l'époque, je préfère ça à ce que je faisais avant et j'aime aussi savoir que j'aide des gens en arrêtant des criminels. Et vous avez raison, je changerai d'équipe ou même de métier pour Red John. Je le ferai, s'il n'y avait pas vous. Je n'abandonnerai pas Red John évidemment mais je resterai Lisbon et c'est ce qui fait de moi l'homme le plus égoïste du monde. Je veux être à côté de vous et ma vengeance. Je ne peux pas choisir entre les deux.

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase de son monologue dans un murmure, et Lisbon malgré-elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner; c'était encore une fois totalement égoïste, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était une déclaration inhabituelle mais qui leur suffisait. Elle devrait répondre quelque chose mais Jane savait qu'elle ne dirait rien alors lentement, il s'approcha du visage de la brunette. Ses lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement de celle de la brunette mais elle l'arrêta au dernier moment d'un geste de main. Ils ne devaient pas.

- Jane, murmura-t-elle doucement en fermant les yeux.

Il soupira et remonta ses lèvres à son front où il fit une légère bise en fermant les yeux et s'éloigna de l'agent. Elle serait toujours la plus raisonnable des deux. Lisbon rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Jane se détaché d'elle,mais ne l'arrêta pas. Il alla se rasseoir sur son lit tandis qu'elle restait vers la fenêtre. Les voilà de nouveau à la case départ mais avec encore plus de doutes.

- Je vais m'en aller, dit-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle brusquement et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité, elle s'enfuyait. Encore.

- Vous n'avez toujours rien dit Lisbon.

Elle le savait évidemment, il était le seul à avoir avoué explicitement ses sentiments. Pouvait-elle le faire ? Non.

- Cette discussion ne sera pas terminée Teresa si tu ne dis rien, chuchota Jane en utilisant son prénom et le tutoiement. Et nous n'allons pas fuir. Pas maintenant.

Il avait parlé avec une voix confiante et légèrement dure lui montrant sa détermination à boucler cette conversation. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et fit les cent pas dans le grenier.

- Je veux vous détester. Je devrai d'ailleurs. Vous avez tué un homme. Vous êtes parti pendant six mois à Las Vegas ne laissant aucune trace de vie. Vous avez fait évadé Lorelei. Je me suis mis à dos un paquet de procureurs et juges à cause de vous, mon dossier commence d'ailleurs à devenir comme le vôtre. Un jour je me ferai virer par votre faute. Il y a deux ans vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je vous avais engagé et j'avais répondu que vous résolviez pas mal d'enquête. C'est vrai mais au fil du temps, je me suis attaché à vous. Mon boulot n'est pas facile et vous êtes comme une tache de couleur au milieu d'un tableau gris. Je... cet attachement s'est transformé en réels sentiments et je... je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses, soupira-t-elle en ne réussissant pas à trouver les bons mots.

Jane sourit d'un air attendrit, elle se débattait à avouer ses sentiments mais elle n'y arriverait pas, il le savait. Le fait qu'elle essaye voulait tout dire cependant pour lui et il se leva pour la rejoindre alors qu'elle continuait à tourner en posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Il murmura un vague "C'est bon" et d'un geste incontrôlé, il la prit dans ses bras. Lisbon resta interdite un petit moment puis décida de se laisser aller et lui rendit son etreinte. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et elle soupira en fermant les yeux; au moins ils n'avaient pas fui. Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha d'elle en laissant un dernier baisant sur ses cheveux.

- Je vais vraiment y aller maintenant, dit Lisbon doucement.

- Oui, répondit-il distraitement.

Rien ne changerait entre eux parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. Il était un homme marié obsédé par une vengeance et elle était une éternelle célibataire travaillant pour la justice. Qui se ressemble s'assemble et malheureusement pour eux, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.


End file.
